Darkness Enters Heaven
by kayak666
Summary: The Winchester, Cass and Crowley enter Heaven through purgatory but it isn't how they remember it. Heaven has been twisted because there are no Angels keeping terriffying imagination twist by memories of war, torture and abuse. They need to get Cass to the Garden to reopen heaven to angels. I have no outline so I'm just going with the flow. This might take longer than usual.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness Enters Heaven

Chapter 1

A winter forest before the first snow is surrounded with ground fog and darkness except for a small ball of dim light glowing in the eastern horizon. A hand slowly reaches out of the fog then grabs a tree, another hand, another hand, another hand, another hand, another hand, another hand and another hand appears and grabs a tree. Slowly four men pull themselves out of the fog. They all are wearing backpacks. In the distance they hear hell hounds howl.

"Sam, this was the way to Heaven through purgatory not Hell, right?" Dean asks.

"Yes, the reaper told us all the way to go to get into Heaven." Sam replies.

"There are no angels to keep bad memories and evil out of Heaven," Cass states.

"You made me human to go to Heaven's Hell." Crowley complains.

"You wanted to be a free man not free demon. You didn't need to come with." Dean replies.

As Sam pulls out a small flashlight out of his pack Crowley retorts, "I'm human! I have no power why the hell would I stay where demons and angels are swatting us down like flies!"

Dean is about to say something when Sam interrupts. "Get a room both of you or shut the hell up!"

Both Dean and Crowley become quiet. Cass smiles and pulls out a small flashlight. The other two follow suit. All four start scanning the area as the sound of hell hounds get closer.

"Bridges," Sam informs as he points with his light up above them.

"Great, how are going to get up there?" Crowley asks.

"Climb," replies Sam as he hooks his flashlight to his belt loop and starts climbing.

"Bloody hell," Crowley cusses as he hears tree limbs cracking under Sam's weight.

Cass, Dean and Crowley look from Sam's tree up to the ancient rope and wood plank bridges. The bridges connect at a massive tree house in an immense tree. Areas of the bridges and tree house looks rotted and in bad shape. The three guys hook their flashlights to their belt loops and start climbing as fast as they can.

A branch from Sam's tree breaks off but he keeps climbing. The branch hits a hell hound. After the hell hound yelps Sam smiles, laughs and continue to climb.

In no time the four guys are on their bridges. It's colder and it's raining making the bridges slick. Each guy has their own way to cross their bridge. Sam takes long strides with each foot placed as close to the ropes as he can. Dean has the flashlight in his mouth running across his bridge with his hands gliding over the rope.

Cass looks up and states, "This would be so much easier if I had wings." His bridge is super icy so he slides across his bridge.

Crowley holds his flashlight in one hand as he slowly and carefully crosses his bridge while cussing like a sailor. His bridge is in the worst condition of all the bridges.

Sam and Dean arrive at the tree house at the same time. They look back and see demons trying to cross their bridges.

The posts connected to Sam's bridge are rotted. Sam quickly kicks the posts and they break. That bridge drops from the tree house side and swings down dropping the demons down to the hell hounds. Sam smiles and yells, "Hounds, come and get them!" There are sounds of bodies hitting the ground, screaming and hell hounds attacking the demons.

Dean pulls the out his purgatory weapon and cuts the ropes. The bridge breaks and demons fall to the ground. Dean laughs and yells, "Watch out below." There are sounds of bodies hitting the ground and hell hounds yelping then growling.

Cass gets across next. Demons start to cross his bridge. He starts laughing and pulls out his phone. He starts recording the demons slipping and sliding off the bridge. "I have to put this on You Tube."

"You have a You Tube account?" Crowley asks as he gets across and his bridge collapses under the weight of the demons.

"That collapsed a little too late," Dean comments as he slices the ropes of Cass's bridge.

"Oh, bite me, Dean." Crowley retorts. "It's my spells that are keeping the demons in their bodies and the hell hounds attacking them.

"We do appreciate that." Sam replies. "Let's get into the tree house then discuss things."

The four enter the tree house. The area of the tree house they entered looks like an abandoned tavern. They sit around a table by a window.

Cass, are you sure this is Heaven?" Sam asks.

"Yes, it's what happens when there are no angels to keep scary imagination twisted with memories of war, torture and abuse entering heaven." Cass replies. "We all need to think of good memories. We don't need to relive anyone's torture memories or torturing memories." The last to words he looks at Crowley and Dean.

"I was a demon." Crowley defends himself.

Dean doesn't replies. He doesn't like to remember what he did in hell.

"Where do we have to go?" Sam asks.

"We need to get to the garden to take charge of heaven but I don't know if it'll work." Cass responds.

"Why not, you have an angel's grace." Dean states.

"It's not mine," Cass answers.

"It doesn't matter. What I read all you need is the one who lost his grace to the spell that banished angels with a grace." Crowley informs. "After entering the garden you must take charge of heaven for the angels to be able to return to heaven."

"So they'll get their wings back?" Sam asks.

"Not quite. For angels to get their wings they need to earn them back. They need to do good to humans," Crowley answers.

"Like in 'It's a Wonderful Life'," Sam replies.

"I watched that," Cass responds. "It's the reason Meg called me Clarence, right?"

"Yeah, Cass it is," Sam replies.

"Oh, my God can we just get going again," Crowley insists.

"We should before someone claims heaven," Dean says.

The four get up and leave. They start moving up the staircase encircling the tree house. Dean starts singing 'Stairway to Heaven'.

In the trees around the tree house Abbadon her demons are trying find a way to get to the tree house. There are Bart and other angels trying to get across, also.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's an hour later the four men are standing at the beginning of a long wooden bridge that ends on a mountain. There are red puddles and scorched spot all over the bridge.

"Are we going across or are we going to stand here and stare at it?" Sam asks as he puts a foot on the bridge, it creaks.

"Ah, Sam, maybe we should have lightest go first." Dean suggests.

Sam quickly removes his foot and everyone looks at Crowley.

"Why do I have to go across first?" Crowley asks with a grumble.

"You're the smallest and you come with." Dean answers and nudges Crowley to the bridge.

They all can hear people coming up the spiral staircase. Dean, Cass and Sam help Crowley onto the bridge. Cass follows a few feet behind Crowley. Dean is next than Sam gets on the bridge. They are all spaced a few feet apart. They're moving as fast as they can. The faster they move the more the creaks and sways.

Suddenly Sam hears something and yells, "Stop!"

All four stop. They all hear large wings flapping because of the clouds and snow they don't see them right away. Out of the clouds fly three dragons.

"There are dragons in Heaven!" Dean screams.

"There is no one to stop purgatory creatures from entering Heaven." Cass replies.

As the lead dragon starts it's run at the bridge an object shoots from mountain side to the dragon. The dragon explodes. They hear machine gun fire and one more dragon drops. The third dragon flies away. The four guys look at the mountain side. They see two guys they don't know and Kevin. The four guys run off the bridge to Kevin.

"Kevin, I'm sorry," Dean apologizes.

"I don't blame you." Kevin replies and shows Dean his gun. "Do you like?"

"I love it." Dean responds. "Why do you have it?"

"You said the next time world is ending grab a gun. So I did." Kevin answers.

"Thanks Kevin," Sam says. "Who are they?"

"You're welcome. They're the DeVos brothers, Eddie and Vic." Kevin replies.

Vic and Eddie nod.

"We should go," Crowley insists pointing back at the bridge where others are trying to cross.

"We should get going," Kevin responds. "We do have a safe place to go. Follow me."

Kevin takes the lead. The DeVos brothers take the rear. The group takes off down a mountain path.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The snow has stopped but the further down the trail the warmer and darker it get. Soon it is so dark around the group the light from their flashlights can only penetrate a couple of feet. Kevin leads them to an old shack. He writes something on the door opens it and enters. Cass, Dean, Sam then finally Crowley follow. The DeVos brothers close the door, erase the writing, Eddie writes something else on it, opens the door then they enter. A few minutes later Abbadon and her demon follow the DeVos brothers. A little later Bart and his angel enter the shack.

Kevin took Cass, Dean, Sam and Crowley to a Harvelle's. Kevin's group is a table when Ellen enters with tray of beers. Dean, Sam and Cass just stare at Ellen. She hands them their beers. Sam, Dean and Cass stand up.

"Ellen!" Sam exclaims and hugs her.

"Ellen, I'm sorry for," Dean starts.

Ellen interrupts. "For what, giving me peace for a short time," she looks at Sam, "or sending us Kevin," she looks at Cass, "or trusting in another angel to make things better on Earth. There is nothing to forgive none of you three did anything wrong." She looks at Crowley, "But you are an ass."

"I agree with that. I am trying to help. I am human." Crowley replies.

They hear Meg before they see her enter from another room, "We know."

"Meg!" Cass says and goes into shock.

"Meg, we thought you were dead." Sam informs.

"I was just seriously injured then he brought me down to hell. I escaped my cell and found an open door way to purgatory." Meg replies.

"Oops," Sam responds.

"You did that?" Meg asks.

Sam does a slight nod, shrug thing in answer.

"Thanks," Meg replies, walks over to Cass and kisses him. He kisses back.

"We have issues to take care off," Ellen tries to interrupt.

"So do, they." Dean comments.

Dean gets his head slapped by Ellen. Cass and Meg separate.

"She's right." Meg says, "We need a plan to get my lover to the garden."

"How did you get into heaven?" Dean asks.

"A reaper and a very nice vampire named Benny." Meg replies.

"Can't we write on a door to get there?" Sam asks.

Ash walks out of another room with Rufus, Bobby, Jo, Pamela and Benny. Ash answers, "No. After your last time in Heaven the angels protected with a moat of sorts. We can get to the edge of the moat but it is very hard to get across it."

The group sits down at the table and start discussing a plan.

The DeVos brothers lead the angels and demons into a war zone. The brothers join the souls on the high ground while angel and demons are on the lower ground at same level. Abbadon's group joins the demons and Bart's group of course joins the angels that have arrived before hand.

An hour later at Harvelle's the group has a plan are almost ready to go.

"Kevin, where did those brothers go?" Sam asks.

"They lead the other demons and angels to a war zone." Kevin answer.

"There's a war zone?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, angels and demons made their way into purgatory." Benny answers.

"Some of them followed us into heaven then went brought others in." Meg finishes the answer.

"Where is the war zone?" Cass asks.

"Close to the moat but we have souls protecting it." Bobby informs.

"We should head out," Rufus insists.

The group consisting of Dean, Sam, Crowley, Cass, Rufus, Bobby, Meg, Benny and Kevin leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dean and the others enter the trenches, where the army of souls is, through a cave. It looks like they enter a WWII movie.

Kevin yells over the noise of war, "Follow me. I'll take you to the ones in charge."

The group follows Kevin to Naomi and second in charge Balthazar. Sam, Dean and Cass go into shock.

"Naomi, you're alive." Crowley responds with slight shock.

"Yes, I am and you're human." Naomi replies.

"I thought you were pull apart," Cass states.

"That was a lie. Nathaniel removed the drill we fled to Earth. After we lost our wings we found a rogue reaper and he took us to purgatory then to heaven." Naomi explains.

Cass looks at Balthazar and says, "I killed you. How are you alive?"

"After the angels fell God brought a few of us back." Balthazar answers.

"I'm sorry. You were a friend…" Cass begins to apologize.

"You weren't yourself. I'm back. I'm one of the few that have wings. I'm good. We're good, Cass." Balthazar replies.

Nathaniel walks up to Naomi and hands her message then he leaves.

Naomi looks at the message then gives orders, "It's time! Charge! Winchester clan you know what to do. Go do it."

"Yes, Ma'am," Dean and the others in his group reply together.

As the army souls charge Dean's group slips away to an ancient drawbridge. Group looks at the raised drawbridge on the other side of the moat.

Benny looks at Dean, "Buddy, are you ready?"

"No! That's high. Are you sure you can through me over the top?" Dean asks.

"Yes. I'm the only one who can?" Benny answers.

"Can't you through Kevin? He's lighter." Dean whines.

"Dean, he's lighter but not strong enough to do it," Bobby urges.

"Okay. Benny, just do it." Dean gives in.

Benny grabs Dean, throws him up over the moat and barely over top drawbridge.

As Benny released Dean, Bobby says, "Thank God it's not me. I like sitting on my ass."

"I agree, man." Rufus replies.

When Dean is right above the drawbridge scraps his ass and grabs the bridge the slides down it. He runs to the crank and slowly lowers the bridge. When the bridge is still a couple of feet above the other side Sam, Benny, Kevin and Cass jump or climb onto the bridge. The bridge drops the two feet and Dean yells in pain. Bobby, Rufus and Meg walk onto the bridge. Dean joins the group holding an arm.

A small group of demons and Bart's angels are heading to the draw bridge.

"Boys get Cass to the garden. We've got your back." Rufus informs.

Bobby hugs Sam and Dean then says, "You two take care of each other and Cass."

"We will, Bobby," Sam and Dean say together.

Meg gives Cass a kiss and says, "You get where you need to and survive. I'll have more for you later."

Cass just smile and nods while Benny says good-bye to Dean again, "It seems like we're always saying good-bye."

"You survive and you can come live with us," Dean replies. They hug then Dean looks over at Kevin and says, "You stay safe. It's good to see you."

"You stay safe too. It's good to you, too. Now go." Kevin responds.

Cass, Sam and Dean, start to cross the moat while the rest of the group, fight to keep the demons and unwanted angel off the bridge.

When Cass, Sam and Dean are in the middle of the bridge something under the water bumps the bridge hard knocking Dean, Sam and Cass off their feet.

"What the…" Dean begins to cuss.

"It's Nessy." Cass answers the unfinished question.

They struggle onto their feet. Nessy hits the bridge again. Dean almost falls into to the water. Sam grabs him and pulls him to the middle of the bridge. Suddenly there is a voice that can be heard throughout all of Heaven. Everyone and thing stops doing what they were doing.

Gabriel loudly speaks out, "This is Gabriel, the only archangel in Heaven. Since only archangels can truly take control of Heaven I'm taking charge. Any angel who wants back into Heaven must be loyal to me. To show your loyalty to me cast all demons, but Meg, back to Hell."

Angels turn on Bart and come out of the wood work and send the demons back to Hell. Naomi takes Bart into custody.

Gabriel continues, "Angels if you want to get your wings back you must do good deeds on Earth. Meg and Benny your wishes are granted."

A white light envelopes Meg and Benny after the light is gone Benny and Meg smiles.

"I'm human Dean," Benny informs.

"So am I." Meg states.

Cass and Meg kiss.

Gabriel appears next to Cass and says, "Cass, you have always tried to do good, it didn't always turn out that way. So I'm giving you choices. You can get your wings back, you can be wingless on Earth or you can become human. Take your time and think about it." Gabriel looks at Meg then back at Cass.

Gabriel touches Sam, Dean, Meg, and finally Cass. They disappear. He looks at Benny and orders, "Your job is watch over them and stay out of trouble."

"I will." Benny replies.

Gabriel touches Benny he disappears. Gabriel looks at all the tired souls, claps his hands and demands them, "Souls go back to your heavens and rest."

All the souls disappear. Heaven starts changing from dull and dark to bright and peaceful. Gabriel heads into the Garden followed by a heavenly host.

In the bunker Dean, Sam, Cass and Meg are sitting around a wooden table when Benny appears. Cass had already healed Dean.

"Does anyone want a beer?" Dean asks.

"I'd love one. It's been long time since I had one." Benny replies.

"It's been longer for me. I'd like one, too." Meg responds.

Sam and Cass nod. Dean gets up, gets the beers out of the fridge and hands them out.


End file.
